


Seduction Malfoy Style

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Narcissa knows what she wants...Hannah Abbott





	Seduction Malfoy Style

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I have spent the last several evenings in the company of one [Hannah Abbott](http://www.celebrity-posters.info/images/drew-barrymore.jpg). She's a delightful young woman and so **eager** to learn. I met her in Knockturn Alley on Saturday morning and found it odd that the Care of Magical Creature's instructor would frequent _Igor's Magical Potion Emporium_ and when she invited me to dinner I quickly said yes. We spent Saturday evening in a small but distinguished pub on the outskirts of Cambridge. She was not overtly obvious in her desire for me but when I brushed my lips against hers before saying goodnight I could feel it in the way she pressed her body to mine.

Sunday I invited her to my home, showing her my gardens, and slowly easing my way into speaking of an "encounter" between us. Her lips were soft as they brushed mine, her tongue almost hesitant in it's exploration of my mouth, and her hands were unsure as the smoothed over my back. I could sense her trepidation because of who I am and who my son is.

Tonight I sent Morgana with an invitation for Hannah to join me for dinner. She arrived at my home looking quite lovely in a quaint summer dress and high heels. Her blonde hair flowed down her back and I pulled her to me and captured her lips in a demanding kiss. Her hands threaded through my hair, short nails raked against my scalp, and her tongue danced against mine. I trailed my hands over her back, cupping her arse, and I pressed against her hard. I could feel her nipples swell against me and their hard points pressed into my own breasts. We broke apart and I entwined my fingers with hers.

"Would you like to see my room?" I whispered and ran my thumb across the back of her hand. "Supper will keep."

She nodded and pressed her lips to mine. Her tongue traced my lower lip befoe delving inside to brush against mine, and I moaned softly as she cupped my breast in her hand.

"Yes..." She breathed against my lips and I led her up the staircase and into my room.

I shut the door behind us as I didn't want Draco to be disturbed by his mother's wanton behavior. I was excited as well as aroused and I could not resist sliding my hand immediately to the zipper on the back of her dress. Our lips met again as I slowly lowered her zipper, peeled the material from her shoulders, and let it puddle in pool at her feet. She moved to take off her heels and I broke the kiss long enough to whisper.

"Leave them on..."

She moaned as I pushed the strap of her bra down her shoulder and traced her collarbone with the tip of my tongue. She moaned and deftly undid the buttons on my blouse, pushing the material aside, and running her thumb in a circle over the lace of my bra.

"Oh..." She breathed as I cupped her breasts in my hands, squeezing, and as I nibbled my way down to the clasp of her bra she managed to open mine. The feeling of her hands on my breasts, her thumbs brushing over my nipples, drew a moan from deep inside me. My knickers were damp and I dipped my head to undo the claps on her bra with my teeth. I pulled the fabric aside and closed my mouth over one of her hard nipples, nipping the tip with my teeth and laving it with my tongue. I used my body to guide her to the bed and lifted my head to demand her to lie down.

"Yes..." She whispered and raised up on her elbows to watch me remove my skirt and knickers.

She seemed emboldened by my actions and slid her knickers down her legs and finished removing her bra. She lay there on my bed, skin flushed with arousal, and her legs slightly parted. I slowly took off my blouse and my mouth went dry as she ran her hand down her flat stomach, across her pelvis, and dipped her fingers between her folds. Her eyes were locked on my breast as I slid my bra off my shoulders and dropped it to the floor.

"Taste yourself," I murmured. "Suck your finger clean."

I crawled up the bed towards her as she lifted her finger to her lips, wetting them with her juices, and she lapped them clean with the tip of her pink tongue. She sucked her finger clean as I lined our bodies up and pressed my dripping pussy against hers.

We ground together for a moment, clits rubbing against one another, and I slid my tongue between her lips to capture her taste. She tasted like a rich tea and I couldn't wait to taste her fully. I broke our kiss, my lips trailing across the swell of her breasts, and down her stomach. I nipped the tender flesh of her inner thigh and laved it with my tongue. Her legs fell apart and I breathed in her musky scent. I couldn't wait another moment and my pussy flooded with moisture as I slide my tongue between her folds. Her body bowed and she threaded her hand through my hair.

"Please...Narcissa...please..."

I knew she would be a wonderful trainee in that one instant of begging. I ran my tongue along her inner lips, over her clit, and back to her entrance. I darted my tongue inside, capturing the moisture there, and drawing it up and over her clit again. I held her hips down on the bed and slid my fingers deep inside her. She moaned as my nails raked her inner walls and my lips tugged her clit. She tried to lift her hips to draw my fingers deeper inside her as I slowly slid them out of her heat and I grazed her clit with my teeth. She screamed and clenched around my plunging fingers and I lifted my head to watch her shatter. I slapped her mound hard, the sound of my palm hitting her wetness echoed through the room, and I crooked my fingers sending her over the edge again.

I pulled my fingers from her dripping pussy, trailed them over her stomach, across her breasts, and finally coated her lips with her remaining moisture. I licked my way up her pelvis, cleaning her stomach and breasts, and finally I settled between her legs and rubbed our wet pussy's together. My tongue darted out, cleaning her juices from her lips, and I whispered.

"Make me come, Hannah."

In a moment of agressiveness she flipped us over and wasted no time on the preliminaries. She slid down my body and drove her tongue deep inside me. Her tongue curled as she fucked me, her fingers flicked my clit, and she slid one finger to my arsehole. Her tongue slid in and out of my pussy, her fingers danced over my clit, and I nearly screamed when she worked a finger inside my arse. I rolled my hips, threaded my fingers through her hair, and guided her motions against me. She worked a second finger into my arse and pinched my clit between her fingers. I could do nothing but moan as I allowed her to fuck me with her fingers and tongue. I rolled my hips and her tongue slid deeper inside me, she drew to a point and slid it over my g spot, and stars burst behind my eyes.

I came screaming her name and she stayed with me until I was spent. I reached for the **my** wand and did a cleansing spell over her fingers as she slid them from my arse.  
She crawled up my body and we shared my flavor. Our tongues danced against each other, stroking softly, and she rolled her hips against mine.

"Do you..." She asked shyly. "Have any toys?"

I moaned against her lips and slid my fingernails up and down her back.

 

 

"Hannah this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

She will be coming back on Saturday and she has a flat in Surrey. I will enjoy training her very much...more than I've enjoyed anything in a long while. She's sleeping now and I must check on Draco.  



End file.
